Confissão
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Após um incidente, Hiei decide finalmente revelar o seu maior segredo a Yukina. Presente de Natal ao Paizinho Angelus.


**Confissão**

(By Lithos de Lion)

A ambulância saiu a toda, deixando para trás centenas de curiosos e feições de preocupação dos habitantes da casa e o silêncio reinava entre eles. Tudo acontecera muito rápido, a crise, o desmaio, a vinda imediata do socorro médico... O motivo? Ninguém sabia.

A senhora que cuidava daquela residência, um pequeno templo, observou duas figuras que corriam apressadas em sua direção.

- Mestra Genkai! – disse um arfante Kuwabara. – Onde está Yukina, o que houve com ela? – perguntava aflito.

- Mestra... – Yusuke apenas sussurrou. – Viemos o mais rápido possível, assim que Botan nos deu o aviso.

- Eu quero saber o que houve com ela. – o rapaz de cabelos ruivos, continuava a insistir, cada vez mais nervoso.

- Acalme-se Kuwabara, dessa maneira não lhe direi o que quer saber.

Ele pareceu se acalmar, apenas ficando em silêncio, enquanto passava as mãos de maneira nervosa pelos cabelos.

- Vamos entrar, assim poderei explicar melhor.

- Peraí ô Velha Malu... – o olhar de Genkai cortou a fala de Yusuke.

Entraram. E lentamente, Genkai se dirigiu à cozinha e preparou um chá para os três, sentando-se em seguida ao lado dos dois rapazes.

- Yukina teve um mal estar muito grande e foi preciso que a levássemos para o hospital.

- Mas, como? – Kuwabara insistia.

- Ainda não sabemos o que pode ser... Pode ser grave, mas também pode não ser.

O silêncio se fez na grande sala.

Nas sombras, alguém apenas observava e ouvia tudo atentamente, seu olhar, um profundo mar de trevas, se traia e revelavam a quem os olhasse com atenção a preocupação que aquele ser sentia... Mas, ele não sabia como demonstrar isso.

Passara-se uma semana desde aquele acontecimento e Yukina ainda continuava hospitalizada. A preocupação entre os amigos era crescente e tudo indicava que a saúde da garota do país do Gelo apenas piorava.

Kuwabara estava inconformado, procurava por respostas e ninguém as dava... Sentia seu coração ficar cada vez mais apreensivo e o medo era crescente. E, após mais uma discussão com Mestra Genkai, saiu para o pequeno bosque à volta do templo para se acalmar. Foi quando notou a presença dele.

- Ei, eu sei que está aí; por que se esconde? – perguntou para a escuridão. – Ela está hospitalizada, não está aqui... E ninguém sabe até quando a chama de sua vida irá durar. – continuou dizendo, dessa vez em tom melancólico. – É sua irmã.

- Cale-se! – Hiei surgiu das sombras, agarrando levemente o pescoço do jovem estudante. – Não agüento ouvir sua voz, amigo do Urameshi.

- Oi Hiei, também gostei de te ver. – disse, afrontando o Youkai que lhe apertou ainda mais o pescoço. – Sei que também está preocupado com ela, mesmo que tente não demonstrar isso, seu olhar te trai Hiei. – disse tentando se livrar das mãos que pressionavam seu pescoço. – Se continuar assim, poderá perder a chance de finalmente ganhar uma família... Ela merece saber que tem alguém...

Hiei o soltou, demonstrando um leve abalo no olhar.

- Se ela morrer, viverá para sempre com a amargura de não ter dito nada a ela. Deixe que Yukina saiba a verdade, não esconda isso dela.

- Você não sabe de nada, seu idiota.

- Sei, sei sim. Hiei, deixa de ser cabeça dura... Ela pode estar precisando de você agora. – os olhos do Youkai fuzilaram Kuwabara.

Quem aquele humano pensava que era? Saiu em disparada por entre as árvores, as palavras de Kuwabara rondavam sua mente, como se estivessem grudadas _Ela pode estar precisando de você agora._

E sem que percebesse, acabou chegando em frente ao hospital, onde ela estava... Sua irmã, aquela por quem ele procurara por tanto tempo, sua irmãzinha... Sua única lembrança boa daquele país amaldiçoado, que o lançara para a morte...

A janela do pequeno quarto de hospital estava aberta, as cortinas balançavam levemente ao contato com o vento. No leito, uma jovem dormia tranqüilamente, mal aparentando o grande mal que lhe acometia.

Hiei entrou lentamente pela janela, temendo acordá-la daquele sono tranqüilo, sentou-se ao seu lado com cuidado. Era tão diferente quando estava perto dela, sua pequena irmã... Não tão pequena na verdade, aquela que estivera junto a ele durante todo o período em que compartilharam o útero de sua mãe.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto pálido... Ela era tão frágil, sempre parecera assim e agora essa sensação parecia ainda maior. Deitada naquela cama parecia uma boneca de porcelana, na qual um movimento errado e ela poderia se despedaçar debaixo de suas mãos.

Uma boneca... Que exigia cuidados, que exigia carinho... Carinho que ele sabia que não poderia dar. Era um rude, sempre o fora... Nem o convívio com humanos o fizera mudar a sua natureza rude e fria. Fria... Era engraçado pensar nessa palavra; seu coração era gelado, tão gelado quanto as terras do país em que vira pela primeira vez a luz da vida.

Sentiu uma respiração mais pesada e notou que ela se remexia na cama, como se tivesse um pesadelo. Assuntou-se, poderia fazer algo?

- Yukina, calma... Eu estou aqui. – disse, surpreendendo-se com suas próprias palavras. – Estou aqui velando seu sono, cuidando de você, mesmo que não possa perceber.

A menina pareceu se acalmar. E ele esboçou um leve sorriso, quase imperceptível.

- Sabe, eu tenho e preciso te confessar uma coisa... Algo que eu sempre quis muito te dizer, que esperei durante anos para ser mais exato. Mas, não tenho muita coragem. – passou as mãos pelos fios azulados. – Eu te procurei por tanto tempo que, quando finalmente pude te encontrar, a coragem morreu e tudo o que eu tinha era apenas o desejo de te ver feliz e que você jamais sofresse. E para mim, já estava bom te observar a distância, cuidar ao longe para que estivesse sempre bem...

Voltou a ficar em silêncio, segurando as mãos pálidas entre as suas.

- Eu só queria que você estivesse bem... Minha irmãzinha. – sorriu. – Minha irmã... Minha irmã... – disse abaixando o rosto. – Fique bem, por favor. – duas lágrimas rolaram solitárias, transformando-se em pérolas logo em seguida.

Foi nesse instante que ele sentiu uma fraca, mas nítida pressão em sua mão, quase um carinho e levantou os olhos, para encarar os azuis de gelo da garota, que sorria levemente.

- Eu vou ficar bem Hiei, eu prometo, meu irmão. – Yukina disse, também deixando as delicadas lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto, enquanto se levantava com esforço para abraçar o Youkai a sua frente.

Hiei não recusou ou se esquivou daquele abraço, deixou-se abraçar e também a enlaçou com carinho... Afinal, agora sabiam que não estavam mais tão sozinhos naquele mundo frio da solidão. E que, não importava o tempo que haviam perdido e sim o que teriam daquele momento em diante.

- Eu também te procurei tanto meu irmão... Meu irmão!

Lá fora, o vento continuava a soprar calmo e não tão distante daquela janela um rapaz ruivo observava a cena, encantado. Até que não fora tão ruim cutucar a fera... Ele só esperava agora, que as coisas realmente mudassem, para melhor.

**FIM**

**N.A:** Presente de Natal para o papai Ângelus! Paizim querido, espero que goste, você queria uma fic onde Hiei finalmente contasse para Yukina que eles eram irmãos, enton, aí está... Só espero que tenha ficado bom. Pq já tem algum tempo que eu não vejo Yu Yu Hakusho, então perdoe-me se tiver alguma coisa muito fora do universo do anime tá?

Te ADORO MTO MTO MTO! FELIZ NATAL, um 2006 repleto de alegrias e realizações.

Da filhota :P

Lithos de Lion


End file.
